A Battle Of Fangs
by Grimm C.J Reaper
Summary: Garret Hawke, a Human Mage, honestly never thought he would fall for a Werewolf, let alone an escaped Elven slave, but he also never thought he be stuck in the cross-fire between a Vampiric traiter and the whole Vampire and Werewolf races either, its really weird how things turn out huh?
1. How Shit Got Real

_In a world,_

 _where Werewolves and Vampire's fought like cats and dogs,_

 _an eternal, bloody battle raging beyond time and repair, finally coming to surface._

 _The wars between Mages and Templars had been long since forgotten, the tainted blood between both sides had been washed away in a desperate attempt to hold back both blood suckers, and large ferocious dogs._

 _Half of all races had been butchered, and slaughtered by mass hordes of these unnatural creatures._

 _Blood Mages were the first to die, they never even stood a chance, they fell with pointed teeth in their necks and bodies torn to shreds with barely a drop of blood staining the battle field._

 _The Dwarves and Elves fought bravely against the large beasts, they fell with honour in their hearts and weapons in their hands._

 _Churches were built everywhere in an attempt to shield the helpless and drive back the monsters with their Holy Water and Blessed Crosses..._

 _It only made the monsters angrier._


	2. Chapter 1

**hey what do you know I updated!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1. Of Pissed Off Vampires And_ _Lousy Priests._

* * *

"Auuuuuugh!"

"Anders."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"No."

*Smack!*

"Thanks Rivaini."

"Happy to help!"

If there was a hating, massive-grudge-holding bone in Garrets body, he might possibly rip it from his still-living and breathing carcass and bash it against the stone walls of the Church they were forced to stay in, and quite possibly bash it against Anders' skull, just to make himself feel better, but Hawke was a good man with a kind heart and he would rather die than tarnish his families good name with useless violence.

He'll have fun imagining it though.

The Church they where staying in has to be the biggest understatement of gorgeous architecture and detailed construction, just like every other lousy Church scattered around in Lothering, the far reaches of Ferelden, Antiva, Orlais and the Free Marches. Many Churches have already been destroyed beyond repair by certain vicious blood suckers and ferocious over-grown furry mutts.

But did that stop whatever's left of each race from building more?

No.

It did not.

And Garret was sick of them, everyone was, because not only did the aura and look of these buildings manage to piss off two of the most powerful and deadly creatures since demons started possessing children, but they even stood together to set aflame, break and smash these architectural bastards. Elves, Dwarves, and Humans had started searching for ways of holding these creatures back just enough to search for ways of killing them...

...Lets just say it didn't work out so well.

Now, you are probably wondering why this merry band of wannabe misfits are hiding in a _Church,_ of all places.

Well, a large gang of Vampires had torn their way through Lothering and had bitten at least half the Villages inhabitants and made off with their fucking _livestock_. Garret, along with his mother and two younger twin siblings, Carver and Bethany Hawke, had fled from Lothering in hopes of going to live(survive) with their weasel of an uncle, Gamlen Amell. Turns out Gamlen had gambled the Amell family Estate and fortune in a drunken daze to a bunch of slavers...

...Moron.

Anyway, here they are, Garret, Carver, Bethany, Varric, Aveline, Anders, Merril, and Isabela, hiding in a Church, in a town who's locals were a little _too_ happy than to be considered normal. Garret can hear the Priest now, preaching to the people about how God loves them all and, He will protect them from Satans minions or blah blah blah, Garret kind of zoned out after the first sentence and before he faded out into a well deserved afternoon nap, the last thing on his mind was;

What the fuck is a Satan?

...

"...awke! Hawke! Wake up you damn grizzly, we've got company!" It was already too late, once the huge mage goes to Dreamland he's not coming back without a fight. Varric growled in frustration and ran a large through his hair, wondering how to wake a sleeping grizzly without being eaten himself. He rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, because _seriously,_ there's three Vampire's standing in the Churches entrance and one of them is holding the Priest by the scruff his robes.

Now, little something to know about Vampire's:

1) Their super fast.

2) Their super strong.

3) Their super stupid.

Normally when they corner people, they just kill them out right in groups, then they take away anything that's shiny or sparkly and get so distracted with what they've found they don't notice some ones going to chop off their head from behind.

Varric let Isabela try and wake up Hawke and turned to the Vampire trio, two male one female and all dressed in black leather, he kept his face as neutral as possible and held up his hands and said, "Look, we don't want any trouble here," Varric was proud to think he kept his voice quite calm, but from the looks of absolute rage on those ugly pale faces, there's definitely going to trouble. The female Vampire took a step forward and hissed "These pathetic _Humans_ think they can destroy us all," she spat the word 'human' as if like poison on her tongue, "And this one seems to think God can help them in their aid," She gestured to the Priest, who's whimpering and sniffling snot and tears is apparently amusing the undead trio.

She turned back to the misfits and a wolfish grin spread across her pale and black veined face, stretching the skin at the corners of her mouth, showing sharp pointed rows of teeth. She held out her hand and flexed her long fingers and said sweetly, "Hand over your Mages, Dwarf, and no one gets hurt."

"What about the villagers?" Varric asked.

She rolled her eye's, "Yes, including the villagers."

"And the cats?"

"Yes."

"Chickens?"

"Yes."

"Dogs?"

"...Maybe, now-"

"Does that include children? I mean you have to be pretty much a monster if you didn't think of the-"

"ENOUGH!"

Her hands were clenched into shaking fists at her sides, shoulders shaking and red eyes blazing with barely contained rage. She took another step forward, as she did so, Anders, Merril and Bethany readied their staffs and Varric loaded up Bianca and aimed her at the She-Vamp, all eyes trained on the Vampires. The he-Vamp holding the crying Priest dropped him and the two he-Vamps stepped with the female until all three stood under the Churches silver and crystal chandelier.

The she-Vamp pointed to Varric and hissed through her teeth, "We want those mages, and we stop until we get them!" Her arm shook and her fangs dropped to their long needle points, "So hand them over right now," She struggled to sound in control. Anders stepped forward, staff pointed in the Vampires direction, "And why should we? You haven't done anything for us!" She-Vamp gave an evil smirk to the blonde, she raised her hand and snapped her fingers.

...

 _'soft white hair, smooth dark skin, sparkling emerald green eyes, and a deep purring voice_ _murmuring gently in Hawkes ear, "Wake up Hawke, wake up." Said Human then felt something soft twitching under his nose, and felt a sudden urge to sneeze.'_

And he did, very loudly.

"Welcome back to the Living, Hawke, because we need a pretty good plan to escape, and, well, since your our leader we could really use one of those right about now."

Hawke groaned in protest of being awakened, his vision blurry and head a little fuzzy, and tugged at his arms lightly, and jerked a bit in surprise at the sudden resistance on his limbs, when he looked up Hawke noticed his comrades and himself were sitting on the floor, back-to-back and tied up with three ugly Vampires staring down at them with satisfied smirks on their black veined faces. The she-Vamp stalked around the restrained misfits with her hands behind her back like a freakishly pale shark with an ugly grin.

"So... are you all snuggled in tight?" She gestured carelessly, mockingly, when she stopped in front in Varric she leaned in a little too close for comfort, "Don't need me to make any... adjustments?" Her voice was sickly sweet. Varric glared at her and said, "The only thing that desperately needs adjusting is your face."Most of the group snickered at the she-Vamps outraged expression, she went back to where the two he-Vamps stood completely unaware underneath the big, sharp, pointy sliver and crystal chandelier.

She-Vamp hissed angrily to her kin in a language no one knows about and the he-Vamps hissed back before looking down she turned back to the wannabe misfits with another ugly smirk, "Its a shame really that you won't give us the Mages, we were going to give you a quick and painless death, but you forced my hand and we shall now kill you slowly and painfully," All three Vampires held up their hands and their fingernails grew out and slimmed to needle points and their fangs dropped. She-Vamp hissed once more, "It was lovely meeting you lot, but now we have to kill you-"

The ceiling exploded with a deafening _Bang!_ and the chain connecting the chandelier to the ceiling broke causing the Vampires to look up and screech loudly as the silver ornament crashed upon them, blood stained the floor and a sick, pained gurgling was heard from the crystal and bloody mess before everything fell silent, aside from the cluttering of debris from the large hole in the ceiling. Bright light flooded from the hole, shining down on the pile of bodies and catching on broken crystal.

A shadow appeared in the light and dropped to the floor meters away from the tied up misfits, rising slowly and stepping into the light. The stranger was beautiful, slim and pearl pale, hair blacker than a raven and eyes redder than blood. The stranger wore tight deer skin pants and a snow leopard fur vest, feet and hands wrapped in black scarves. Behind the stranger trotted up a large fox-like creature, its thick fur white as snow and blue, intricate markings decorated the beautiful animals coat. The creature sat next to the stranger, its bright green eyes taking in every detail of the mistfits, with its large head held high and long fluffy tail circled the strangers feet.

Without looking away from the misfits, the stranger lifted a pale hand and patted the beautiful creatures neck, and said with a raised black eyebrow and slight amusement.

"I see you lot are in need of assistance?"

* * *

 **Im sorry this took so long, I hope this is what you were hoping for!**

 **This chapter is** **dedicated to TheNoodleSnake. Hope you like this!**

 **Read & Review you wonderful humans.**


End file.
